


What would you consider a trainer, a human, an android?

by Kayoi1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Child Abuse, Crossover, Discrimination, Gen, Gun Violence, I am abusing these tags, I don't even know what happens at the end, I got bored thats what, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No pokemon are killed don't worry, Other, Pokemon AU, Pokemon battles follow Anime rules, What am I doing?, because I lazy and I don't care, i just, not game, spoilers for like the entire fucking game, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: How much of the story would change if Pokémon were part of the same universe as androids?(In which the universe shifts slightly right because someone had asked "What if?"And such, Pokémon are introduced, because that's just the natural effect of this.)





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detroit: Become Human or Pokemon.  
> (What am I doing why am I doing this fucking hell)  
> NOTE:While it is frowned upon, androids are allowed to have/own Pokémon. However, they are only allowed two, and cannot be used in combat unless the android in question is part of the DPD [Like Connor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's first assignment as an RK800 android. It goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only formal Pokemon character I introduced is Captain Allen's Watchog, which has no nickname.   
> Stats:  
> Watchhog  
> Gender: Male  
> Ability: Keen Eye  
> Has an Admant nature and likes spicy flavours

There’s-what appears to be- a man, standing in the elevator, playing with a coin.

He looks human enough, with neat, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He’s wearing a jacket with “RK800” printed on the left in neat, white lettering, and a blue triangle on the right. It’s left open, showing a white shirt and a black tie, with a perfect Windsor knot. He wears a belt as well, holding two shrunken Poké Balls, the red and white casings shining in the artificial light.

And that where the similarities to a human end.

On his temple, on the right, is an LED ring that glows a brilliant blue. His posture is too straight, his stance too stiff, his shoulders too square, face not retaining a hint of emotion.

The elevator doors open, and a SWAT officer brings a hand to his ear and says “Negotiator on site” before moving off, presumably to report to someone.

The “man” steps out, and walks towards a small shelf, looking at the pictures on the table.

His scanners recognise all three people in the image. He takes note of the names and faces of the family in the picture, as well as the Pokémon they are known to have, before placing the frame back and continuing to make his way down the hall.

He stops, and turns to see a Wishiwashi on the floor, next to a broken aquarium. It’s breathing, and not in any danger, but it looks rather upset about it’s situation, so he picks it up and places it back in the tank. That’s when a woman grabs his arm.

That’s when he sees Caroline Phillps in the flesh, and not as a picture that he scanned. She’s been crying, her heartbeat is fast and her breathing is laboured.

“Oh, oh please, _please”_ she begs him, grabbing him by the arm, “you gotta save my little girl…”. She begins to say, before her eye catches sight of the LED embedded in his temple.

“Wait.” She says, letting go. “you’re sending an _android?”_

A SWAT team member grabs Caroline, guiding her to the elevator.

She screams, she begs, she calls him a thing and cries as she’s dragged to the elevator.

He stands there, face blank, before walking to go find Captain Allen. A lot of the men here are complaining, mostly along the lines of “ _Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?”_

“Captain Allen?” The android questions, upon seeing the man. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Captain Allen sighs, and his Watchhog follows suit, before going “It’s firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men. We could easily get to it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.” He turns to look at Connor.

Connor tilts his head, taking in the information, before asking “Do you know its name?”

The reply, it turns out, is “I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?”

“I need information to determine the best approach.”

Connor receives no answer, so he asks “Have you tried its deactivation code? Or perhaps a Porygon2 or Magnemite?”

“It won’t answer its deactivation code, and none of my men have those Pokémon.” Captain Allen says, before turning back to the screen.

It seems like the Captain won’t answer more questions, so Connor turns to the empty hand gun case on the floor. There’s an empty box of ammunition next to it, and he scans both, before reconstructing what happened.

He can only think of one possibility of what had happened.

DEVIANT TOOK THE FATHER’S GUN

There’s a 56% percent that the operation will succeed. He continues to look further.

He ends up in the daughter’s room and looks at the tablet on the desk. He picks it up and unlocks it, watching the video that’s on it.

_“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi Daniel!”_

_“Hello!”_

_“You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!”_

DEVIANT’S NAME IS DANIEL

When the video ends, Connor sets the tablet back on the table, carefully slotting the information away for future use. He looks down, to find a set of headphones on the carpet. It’s still playing something. Connor picks it up and presses it against his ear, filing away the name of the song and the decibels it’s playing at. There is another conclusion he come to when he does.

CHILD DIDN’T HEAR GUNSHOTS

Feeling like he’s searched the whole room, he leaves.

He approaches the father’s body, and scans it, looking at the gunshot wounds and reconstructs the scene, seeing the father sitting on his couch, looking at something in his hands. He was holding…something, Connor can discern from that.

The father turned around, and was shot by the deviant, sending whatever the father was holding flying into a corner.

Conner finds the object, which happens to be a tablet, this one covered in blood. He unlocks it, only to find an order for an AP700 being confirmed.

DEVIANT WAS GOING TO BE REPLACED

The probability of success goes up to 68%. A SWAT team member is shot. An Herdier barks at the window, ready to tackle the whoever made the gunshots, only to be stopped by a _“Don’t worry boy, I’m fine. I’m alive. No tackling. I mean it.”_

 He finds a dead police officer on the ground, body already in rigor mortis. He scans the body, also noting the Growlithe that is curled next to the body, whimpering quietly.

DPD OFFICER WAS FIRST RESPONDER

He reconstructs another scene, and find’s the officer’s gun under the table. He picks it up, analysing the model and make, before placing it back down, remembering that it was illegal for Androids to possess and use fire arms, while it was legal for Androids to own Pokémon, as long as they do not use them in combat, unless they were part of the DPD.

Connor looks into the kitchen, turns off the stove, and looks out the window, and finds the deviant outside, holding a small girl in one arm, a gun in the other. He looks down, to see a blood-stained shoe, and Connor presses his lips together in thought.

HOSTAGE COULD BE WOUNDED

Connor steps outside.

And immediately, he gets shot in the shoulder, blue blood spraying onto the wall behind him.

Emma screams.

“Stay back!” Daniel yells, aiming the gun at Connor. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!”

Emma begs Daniel not too, prompting Daniel to press the nozzle of the gun at Emma’s head.

“Hi Daniel!” Connor yells, hand pressing against one of his Poké Balls.

There’s a faint “How?” from Daniel before Connor goes “My name is Connor.”

“How do you know my name?” Daniel asks, gun in hand.

“I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.” Connor steps closer, pulling a Poké Ball from his belts and enlarging it in his hands.

A helicopter appears overhead, and success rate drops to 61%. He approaches the wounded officer on the ground, trying to calm Daniel. He applies a tourniquet onto the officer’s arm, using his own tie. Daniel still shoots at him, but the success rate rises to 65%.

“I just want all of this to _stop_!” he yells, gesturing wildly with the gun in his hands. Then he trains the gun back on Connor, and asks “Are you armed?”

“No.” Connor says, but he holds up his Poké Ball. “However, I do have a Pokémon. Psychic. I won’t use it however.” And he shrinks the Poké Ball back down and reattaches it to his belt.

“They were going to replace you and you became upset.” Connor begins, taking another step forward. “That’s what happened, right?”

“I thought I was part of the family.” Daniel says, sobs cracking his voice. “I thought I mattered.”

The success rate rises up to 79%.

“But I was just their toy! Something to throw away when you’re done with it!” and he aims the gun back at Emma’s head, who whimpers and whispers a “Patchy, where are you?”

“Listen.” Connor begins, taking another step forward. “I know it’s not your fault. These emotions that you are feeling are just errors in your software.”

“No, it’s not my fault.” Daniel says. The probability rate is now at 85% “I never wanted this…I loved them, you know…but I was nothing to them.” He growls out. “Just a slave to be ordered around.”

Daniel suddenly snarls, and waves at the helicopter “I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Connor waves at the helicopter, who immediately move away.

“You have to trust me Daniel.” Connor says, gesturing to himself. “Let the hostage go, and I promise you that everything will be okay.”  The success rate is at 99%.

Daniel makes demands, for people to leave and for a car, promising to let Emma go once he gets out of Detroit. Connor tells him he can’t. “Just let the girl go, and I promise you won’t be hurt.”

“I don’t want to die.” Daniel says, voice suddenly small.

Connor placates him with a “You are not going to die, we are just going to talk. That’s all I promise, just let her go.”

The success rate is at 100%, and Daniel lets Emma go, who collapses on the floor, and clutches a Pachirisu to her chest whispering “Patchy I’m okay, I’m okay, you don’t need to shock him, I’m okay…”

Then, a sniper shoots him, before two charge beams and a thunder shock hit Daniel, causing him to collapse.

“You lied to me Connor.” Daniel says, staring at him right in the eyes. “I trusted you, and you lied to me.”

Daniel shuts down, while Emma whimpers, clutching her Pachirisu.

Connor stands there, before turning to leave, letting the SWAT team and their Pokémon to secure the area.

MISSION SUCCESSFUL


	2. Shades of Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Markus and his Lairon go and collect paints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus' Lairon is nicknamed Lucy. There is no reason other than I thought it to be cute.  
> Here are it's stats...  
> Lairon| Lucy  
> Ability: Sturdy  
> Gender: Female  
> Has a Sassy nature and like Bitter foods.

Markus walks down a path in a park, a Lairon plodding along side him.

“We go pick up the paints for Carl, then we head home, alright Lucy?” Markus asks the Lairon, who scoffs and continues on. “The only reason I let you out of your Poké Ball because you need the fresh air.  Once we catch the bus home, you are going back in until we get back, okay?”

Lucy huffs, but doesn’t protest. Instead, she slows her pace to Markus’ walking speed, and silently plods next to him.

Markus smiles, and continues on.

The sun is rather pleasant today, and there are people all over the park that are out with their androids and their Pokémon. A girl and her android caretaker are playing with a flock of pidgeys that’s loitering on the grass.

A man jogs pass with an android and a Jolteon racing behind them. The man stops for a moment, and the Jolteon pauses, barely winded while the man stops to bend over and catch his breath. The android stops and hands the man a bottle of water, saying “You have run 12 miles, and are 5 miles away from your goal.”. The man groans, the Jolteon snickers, before the group continue running.

Markus crosses the road, Lucy following behind, and they go off to find Bellini Paints. Lucy stops to stare at the Hot Dog cart, before Markus attempts to drag her away from it, inciting a chuckle from the Hot Dog vendor who goes “Having trouble with your Pokémon, Android?”

Markus only grunts in return and tries to pull Lucy away from the Hot Dog cart, struggling with the weight, muttering “We need to go get the paints Lucy, I’m serious, c’mon, please Lucy, I can’t buy you a Hot Dog, you’re not meant to eat those any way, please just come with me.”

Lucy eventually listens to Markus, and she follows behind him, albeit reluctantly, as they try to make their way past some preachers, and once Markus finds the store, he turns and goes “Lucy, stay outside.”

Lucy growls, but listens, and lays in front of the store window, keeping a single blue eye open while Markus enters inside.

He steps in front of the cashier and lets the synthetic skin on his hand peel away as he places it on the blue scanner. The Minccino sleeping on the counter twitches an ear and stares at Markus, before deciding that he wasn’t worth it’s time and resumed its rest on the counter.

“Identification Verified.” The android shop keeper says, nodding his head, before reaching under the counter and pulling up a black and white box with colourful designs and placing it on the counter. “Here is your order #847. That will be $63.99. Please confirm payment.”

Markus wirelessly connects with the android, and pays the amount, before picking up the box and leaving the store.

Outside, he pats Lucy on the head with a “C’mon girl, let’s go home.”

Lucy gets up, and both head to the bus stop, only to be stopped by several angry people. Lucy growls, and is ready to attack, when Markus holds her Poké Ball and whispered “Return.”

She transformed into a red light as she went back into the Poké Ball, before Markus walked around them and stepped into the android compartment of the bus, and rode it home.


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns Home from being repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon stats! (Note: Todd doesn't own any Pokemon, seeing as his Trainer License was revoked.)   
> ALICE:  
> Vulpix  
> Gender: Female  
> Ability: Flash Fire  
> Has a Mild nature and like Dry flavours. 
> 
> Sewaddle  
> Gender: Male  
> Ability: Swarm  
> Has a Lax nature and like Sour Flavors
> 
> KARA  
> Espeon  
> Gender: Male  
> Ability: Synchronise   
> Has a Calm Nature and like Bitter flavours.
> 
> Sawsbuck  
> Gender: Male  
> Ability: Sap Sipper  
> Has a Lonely Nature and like Spicy flavours

Todd stops the car, and he gets out, scowling all the while. After a moment of deliberation, Kara follows, the recently returned Poké Balls attached to her belt, entering the household after Todd.

The house itself is old, paint peeling from the weatherboards, overgrown weeds consuming the yard. The house is not very nice, but Kara wasn’t programmed to have _opinions._

She’s only programmed to serve, to cook, to clean, to _obey_.

Todd sighs, before saying “You’ve been gone for two weeks, so the place is a mess,” gesturing to the entire house. “You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals, and you take care of…” He pauses, and looks around, muttering “Goddamnit, where the fuck’s the brat gone now?”

He turns to the stairs, and yells “Alice!” a couple of times before looking at the foot of the staircase and muttering “Ah, there you are.”

Kara turns to look at the girl sitting on the steps, clutching a Vulpix to her chest. She looks to be nine or ten years old, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes staring at her. “That’s Alice, you look after her.” Todd orders, hands on hips. “Homework, bath, all that crap. Got it?”

Kara only replies with a “Yes Todd.”

“Get started down here then you do upstairs.” Todd orders, nodding to the stairs.

Alice gets up, and runs up the stairs, Vulpix racing after her.

Kara takes a moment to scan the household for her tasks, before going up to the dining table and picking up all the dishes left on the table. She was planning to take it to the dishwasher, but upon discovering that it was broken, she orders the new components for it, LED blinking yellow, before proceeding to wash the dishes by hand.

She pauses, looking behind her to see Alice standing there, staring at her while her Vulpix chews on her shoelaces and a Sewaddle sits on the top of her head. Alice then walks off, Vulpix following behind her, and Kara returns to the dishes, smiling just a bit.

“Kara! Bring me a cold beer!” Todd demands from the couch, just as Kara was drying her hands.

“Yes Todd.” She says, going over to the fridge and picking up a bottle of beer, noting the small amount of food she could work with for dinner. She takes it over to Todd and sets it on the coffee table. She stares at the TV for a bit, watching the human on screen play Hockey, before Todd yells at her, and she moves to turning on the Vacuum, the small robot moving off to clean off the dust on the floor.

She picks up the trash can then, collecting all the rubbish that’s piled up over the two weeks she was gone, before taking the filled bags outside and places them in the collection bin, before proceeding back inside.

She walks in front of the TV, prompting Todd to yell “Out of the way for fuck’s sake!”

Kara only replies with a curt “Sorry Todd. It won’t happen again.”

She goes through the kitchen back to the shelf to pick up the books left on the floor and place them back on the shelf. She spies Alice playing around with the vacuum, jumping front of it while Vulpix follows her movements. The Sewaddle sits on her head still, sewing a new hood for the upcoming winter.

“Alice!” Todd yells, holding a pipe in his hand. “You better stop that right now!”

Alice stops, and presses a Poké Ball to Vulpix’s head, before running off. Kara stares for a moment, before heading into the backyard.

She remembers the Poké Balls at her hip, so she lets both Pokémon out of their balls, letting them stand in the grass.

The first one is a purple cat like one, with a red gem and a tail that parted off into two segments. The PokéDex that is built into her recognises the Pokémon as Espeon, who quickly rubs herself around Kara’s legs and purrs, happy that his trainer had returned.

The second Pokémon is a large deer, the antlers sporting drooping brown leaves and it’s coat a rich dark brown. “ _Sawsbuck”_ her PokéDex supplies, and she pats the Pokémon on the head, who nuzzles her hand, also happy that his trainer had returned.  

She both returns them to their Poké Balls, before collecting the Laundry, when she spots Alice, sitting on a tire, Sewaddle sitting in it’s arms. Kara kneels in front of her, setting the basket down next to her, and places her hands on her knee. She looks around, before asking “You like playing out here?”

Alice doesn’t say anything, and feeds Sewaddle another leaf.

Kara tries again, saying “You look bored. Would you like to play a game?”

Alice stares before walking back inside, clutching Sewaddle to her chest. Kara stares for a moment before picking up the washing and carrying it inside.

She places them in the washing machine and reaches up for the box of washing detergent that’s sitting on the shelf, before noticing a plastic packet sitting inside. She pulls it out, and scans the contents, the results filling her vision.

RED ICE

Acetone, Lithium, Thirium, Toluene, Hydrochloric Acid

Kara stares at it, ready to place it back before turning around and Todd’s hand slamming against her throat.

She knows that her LED must be flickering red, and she can only stare up at Todd, whose Pupils are enlarged and he’s sweating rather profusely.

“You shouldn’t mess around with my stuff.” He growls. Kara can hear the accelerated rate of breathing, and she matches the symptoms to Red Ice usage. “It makes me nervous.”

“I’m sorry Todd.” Kara whispers, hands clutching the detergent box.

“You stay the _fuck_ out of my business, unless you want to piss me off…” he trails off, showing her the packet of Red Ice. “You wanna piss me off?” He asks, adding slightly more pressure to her throat.

“No Todd.” Kara says, voice quiet and small. Todd nods, before letting her throat go and walking back to his Hockey Game. Kara blinks, before putting some of the detergent into the washing machine, and turning it on, placing the box back onto the shelf.

 She goes and tells Todd that she’s finished all of her tasks, who only replies with a “Do what you have to do but stop botherin’ me”

Kara nods, and heads upstairs, making quick work of Todd’s bedroom, seeing the anti-depressant pills on the bed side table and noting the location of the hand gun in the draw.

She goes and cleans the bathroom next, before going into Alice’s room.

Alice sees her, and she scrambles into the fort in the corner, sitting next to Sewaddle who is chewing on another leaf and Vulpix, who climbs into Alice’s lap and stretches her legs out.

“I just want to tidy up your room your little bit, okay?” Kara asks, taking a step into the room. “It’ll only take two minutes, alright?”

Alice doesn’t respond, and clutches onto the Vulpix like her life depends on it.

Kara only smiles and looks at the book that was discarded on the floor. She looks at the cover, which has “Alice in Wonderland” written on the front, and Kara only goes “Of course.”

Alice relaxes a bit at that, while Kara makes Alice’s bed and opens the window, noting the ledge that outside the window sill.

That’s when Kara decides to kneel in front of Alice again, and smiles. “I’m sure we used to be friends before I was reset. Maybe we can be friends again.”

Alice doesn’t respond, but she does look at her.

“Your father said you chose my name.” Kara states, smiling softly. “Kara, it’s nice. How did you choose it?”

Alice stares at her, eyes flicking from Kara’s face and the Poké Balls that hang from her belt.

“You should tell me about yourself.” Kara asks, trying to be reassuring. “What you like to do, where you like to go, your favourite foods…That would really help me.”

Kara waits, and then says “Okay. I can see you want some space. I’ll leave you alone.”

Alice suddenly runs out of her fort, and stops in front of Kara, Vulpix racing behind her and Sewaddle clutching to her head. Alice goes back to press a key into Kara’s palm, and runs off.

Kara looks towards the locked box on the shelf, and unlocks it, opening the lid to reveal the items inside.

The first one is a dried four-leaf clover. The second is a photo of Alice (Who looks strangely…different?), Todd and what is supposedly her mother.

The third is a series of illustrated images.

The first picture is obviously Alice, but she had blood dripping from her temple. The next is of Alice and Todd, with Todd looking angry and Alice looking scared. The one after is of Kara and Todd arguing about something, while Alice looks on, scared.

The last is of Kara, on the ground, her arm and head ripped off while Alice cries.

She processes the information, before placing everything back into the box, and locking it, before proceeding downstairs.

She stands at the stairs, watching as Todd approaches Alice with a “What are you doing?”

Alice stutters out a “I’m playing…”, Vulpix scampering off her lap and Sewaddle jumping onto the table.

“You’re playing…” Todd growls out, walking around the dinner table. “I know what you’re thinking. You think your dad’s a lowlife, huh? Fucking loser? Can’t get a job, take care of his family? Don’t you think I try to make things work?” Todd says, voice raising in volume. He suddenly throws a chair, yelling “But whenever I do, when someone comes along they just FUCK IT ALL UP!” he suddenly screams.

Alice doesn’t scream. She just sits there, paralysed in fear.

“I know what you think of me.” Todd suddenly whispers, voice threatening and low. “You hate me…you hate me, don’t you?!” He says, picking Alice up by the shoulder and shaking her. “Say it! You hate me!”

Alice only whimpers and tears start rolling down her cheeks. Todd sets her down, seemingly calmed down, and he kneels to the floor, and starts crying himself.

“God.” He says, voice broken. “what am I doing?” Alice only sniffles and doesn’t say anything else. She looks at Kara, in a silent plea for help, and Kara can only tilt her head, unable to do anything.

Todd keeps apologising, chanting “I’m sorry honey, I’m sorry.” And “You know I love you, right?” while he hugs Alice, but Alice only looks at Kara, eyes wide and searching.

Kara, for the first time in her life, feels conflicted.

For the first time, she _feels_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
